brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
7130 Snowspeeder
Dak Ralter Rebel Soldier |Price = |Ages = 7 - 12 |Released = 1999 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Classic }} 7130 Snowspeeder was a 212 piece Classic Star Wars set released in 1999 for $20.00. It Includes Luke Skywalker, Dak Ralter and a Hoth Rebel Trooper. Description ;Snowspeeder The Snowspeeder is mainly built up of light stone grey and orange pieces with a 6x16 tan baseplate. On the left and right of the ship are tilted wings, which can be moved up and down, with orange radiators and grey tiles on top of it, as well as the two main guns. Behind the main guns are dark stone grey fins, and two grey and orange sloped pieces, connecting the wings to the back of the ship. On the back of the ship is a black engine, and also the grapple gun used to bring down AT-ATs on Hoth. At the front of the ship is a sloped piece with a decal representing an orange design a gray vent above it. The cockpit is just above, a transparent piece that can be moved up and down, for the pilot to control the ship. Behind the pilot's seat is the gunner and co-pilot's seat, with a transparent windshield in front of him that can be moved up and down and a computer brick with a picture of an AT-AT in crosshairs.Between those is a box for storage of Luke's lightsaber hilt. ;Turret The Turret is built up of a radar dish piece with a grey circle piece and a white stick, representing the gun, and can be moved up and down. The Turret appears to be built on a light stone grey rock. A small, flat white baseplate is underneath this, the snow on Hoth. Background The Snowspeeder was used by the Rebel Alliance on the icy planet of Hoth. When the Empire discovered them and attacked, many Snowspeeders were deployed. They were fast, difficult to hit and even brought down a few of the Empire's nearly indestructable AT-ATs by tripping them with their cables. Snowspeeders were also used to locate Han Solo and Luke Skywalker when they were reported missing. This they did successfully. Notes * The set was included in the set 78744 Star Wars Value Pack. *This is the first model of the Rebel Snowspeeder that LEGO created; a larger Ultimate Collector's Series model 10129 Rebel Snowspeeder was released in 2003, and an updated model 4500 Rebel Snowspeeder was released in 2004, which was similar in size to this one and contained the same characters and a turret. In 2007, another version was released in the set 7666 Hoth Rebel Base, and again in 2010, yet another version, very similar to the 2007 version, is released in the set 8089 Hoth Wampa Cave. Most recently, an updated model 75049 Snowspeeder was released in August 2014. *This set is mostly grey, while the actual Snowspeeder is white. LEGO.com Description External links Instructions See also * 4500 Rebel Snowspeeder * 7666 Hoth Rebel Base * 8089 Hoth Wampa Cave * 10129 Rebel Snowspeeder Minifigures included Gallery snowspeeder.png|The Snowspeeder 7130-2 Snowspeeder.jpg|Box art 7130_set.jpg|The set Promo_7130.jpg|Promotional image for the set Category:Star Wars Category:7000 sets Category:1999 sets Category:Classic Star Wars Category:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 7-12